Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XV
300px|right Rozprawiając o specyfice podziału dóbr materialnych i duchowych, poeci wstępują po schodach trzeciego tarasu; Dante obserwuje przykłady łagodności. 1 Ile to czasu w obrocie używa :Od zaświtania po godziny trzecie :Sfera niebieska, jak dziecko ruchliwa, 4 Tyle dopełnić miało ku swej mecie :Biegnące słońce, ze swego obwodu: :Tu wieczór, północ była zaś na świecie. 7 W sam środek twarzy blask nas raził z przodu, :Bo całą górę obeszliśmy kołem :I podążali prosto do zachodu, 10 Gdym nagle swoim jął miarkować czołem, :Że mi coś na nie większe blaski roni, :Więc nowej rzeczy dziwić się począłem 13 I ku szczytowi brwi uniosłem dłoni, :Aby się oczom jak blaskochron kładła, :Co od nadmiaru jaskrawości broni 16 Jako od wody albo od zwierciadła :Odbita strzała jasnego promienia :W stronę przeciwną odpryska, niż padła, 19 I — co z nauki albo z doświadczenia :Wiemy — od pionu odchyla się tyle, :Ile wynosił kąt jej uderzenia, 22 Tak wydawało mi się pod tę chwilę, :Że skądś odbite światło we mnie runie: :Więc twarzy przed tą jasnością uchylę. 25 „Ojcze mój — pytam — co jest w ognia łunie? :Zasłona dłoni na nią nie poradzi, :A oto, zda się, prosto ku nam sunie..." 28 „Nie dziw się — odparł — że bożej czeladzi :Widok źrenice twe jeszcze kaleczy: :To poseł, który w górę poprowadzi. 31 Rychło czas przyjdzie, kiedy ci tych rzeczy :Bliskość nie będzie przykra, ale błoga, :O ile zmysł jej podoła człowieczy". 34 Gdyśmy podeszli, gdzie stał poseł Boga, :Radośnie rzekł nam: „Wstępujcież w pokoju :Na łagodniejszą stromość tego proga". 37 Za czym wstępujem po chwili postoju. :„Błogosławieni miłosierni!" — słyszę; :I znowu: „Raduj się, zwycięzco, w boju!" 40 Gdy idziem w górę, wierni towarzysze, :Zastanowiłem się i zadumałem, :Jakim pytaniem ważnym przerwać ciszę. 43 Więc obrócony do Wodza pytałem: :„Jakie to zyski owy duch z Romanii :Wykluczającym nazywał podziałem?" 46 „Wie dziś, jak cierpią zawiścią skalani — :Wódz rzecze. — Nie dziw, byście śród żywota :Wy mniej błądzili, on tu sam się gani. 49 Iż się chuć wasza ku tym rzeczom miota, :Gdzie podział zmniejsza własne posiadanie, :Zawiść westchnieniom wszerz otwiera wrota. 52 Gdyby wodziła wasze pożądanie :Miłość jedyna ku najwyższej sferze, :Tej byście męki nie znali, ziemianie. 55 Tu, im spólników więcej, w większej mierze :Miłość powszechna każdemu się święci :I większą każdy cząstkę dobra bierze". 58 „Oto pewności łaknę teraz więcej — :Rzekłem — niżeli wprzódy, gdy milczałem, :I duszę większa wątpliwość mi męci: 61 Jak to się bowiem dzieje, że podziałem :Wzbogacić można więcej posiadaczy, :I ktoś jest cząstką bogatszy niż całem?" 64 „Ponieważ — odrzekł — rozsądek twój baczy :Jedynie ziemskie dobra niestateczne, :Śród prawdy światła jak we mgle majaczy. 67 Niewymówione owo Dobro Wieczne, :Które jest w górze, ku miłości leci, :Jak w jasne ciało promienie słoneczne. 70 Ile zapału znajdzie, tyle nieci; :Im większa z kogoś miłość się wydziela, :Tym się w nim jaśniej wieczny skarb rozświeci. 73 Im większą duchów liczbę uwesela, :Tym szersze wokół zakreśla granice: :Jak źrzadło, jeden drugim ją odstrzela. 76 Łakniesz-li jeszcze, wrychle Beatrycze :Obaczysz, która więc nauką swoją :Te, a z nią inne, ukoi tęsknice. 79 O to dbaj jeno, niech jak z tamtą dwoją, :Z resztą siedmiorga skaz grzechu się stanie; :Skaz, mówię, które cierpieniem się goją". 82 Gdym chciał rzec: „Jużem zaspokojon, Panie", :Wtóregom kręgu przeszedł wał graniczny, :Więc oniemiło mię oczekiwanie. 85 Naglem się poczuł w wizji ekstatycznej: :Ramiona moje po powietrzu płyną, :W świątyni staję pośród rzeszy licznej. 88 W progu niewiasta z czułością matczyną :Odzywała się, zasmuciwszy lice: :„Dlaczego to nam zrobiłaś, dziecino? 91 Oto zalękli o ciebie rodzice :Szukaliśmy cię..." — tu mówić przestała :I obróciło się zjawisko w nice. 94 Po niej niewiasta mi się ukazała :Z rosą na twarzy wyciśniętą bólem, :Kiedy od gniewu wielkiego zapała, 97 I rzekła: „Jeśliś tej stolicy królem, :Co o jej imię spór wiedli bogowie :I co nauki wszelkiej była ulem, 100 Niechaj zuchwalec odcierpi surowie :Całus na czole złożony dziewiczem, :O Pizystracie!" Więc w łagodnej mowie 103 Tak odrzekł pan ów ze słodkim obliczem: :„Za cóż się czyja nienawiść policzy, :Jeśli kochanie za występek liczem?" 106 Potem ujrzałem pośród wściekłej dziczy :Młodzieńca; motłoch głazami weń miota :I podszczuwając: „Zabij, zabij!" — krzyczy. 109 A on z gasnącym oddechem żywota, :Gdy go na ziemię zwalili mordercy, :Do niebios czynił z oczu swoich wrota, 112 Modląc się Bogu w tej wielkiej rozterce, :By prześladowcom puścił dzieło krwawe, :Z takim wyrazem, że chwytał za serce. 115 Gdy dusza moja odzyskała jawę, :Którą zgubiła, sama w się zebrana, :Poznałem wszystkie czyny me nieprawe. 118 Przeto tam stałem w oczach mego Pana, :Jak człowiek, co się ze snu powstać sili; :Więc rzekł: „Co tobie, że ci drżą kolana? 121 Oto uszedłeś więcej niż pół mili :Z wzrokiem zamglonym, w nóg nierównowadze, :Jak człowiek, co go sen lub wino zmyli". 124 „Ojcze mój słodki — rzekłem mej Powadze — :Jeśli posłuchać zechcesz, to-ć wyświecę, :Com widział, kiedym w członkach stracił władzę". 127 „Choćbyś sto masek — rzekł — włożył na lice, :Oczy me przez nie głąb myśli postrzegą :Ani im będą skryte tajemnice. 130 To, co widziałeś, widziałeś dlatego, :Byś otwarł serce wodom pojednania, :Które ze zdroju wieczystości biegną. 133 Pytałem nie jak człowiek, co odsłania :Rzeczy cielesne okiem sprzed mogiły, :Niedowidzącym od chwili skonania, 136 Ale by stopom twoim dodać siły, :Jak się leniwe bodzie i oporne, :Gdy się ich zmysły wreszcie obudziły". 139 Tak my stąpali pod zorze wieczorne, :W dal pozwalając zapuszczać się oku :Skroś przez promienie żarkie i przekorne. 142 Nagle się ku nam tumany obłoku :Jęły przybliżać, jako noc czarniawe: :Trudno przed nimi było umknąć kroku. 145 Aż nam odjęły powietrze i jawę. Czyściec 15